


Manner Maketh Man || Kingsman GC

by BrimiMay39



Series: Talking Online Instead of Talking In Person Beacuse Quarantine Ya'll [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent Tequila - Freeform, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Hartwin, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Merlin/Jack Daniels, Percival - Freeform, Roxy Morton is a Little Shit, agent whiskey - Freeform, galahad - Freeform, he's not an asshole anymore, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrimiMay39/pseuds/BrimiMay39
Summary: Roxy has created a chatroom:Please don't judge me, I'm literally bored and sick of quarantine||YA'LL ALREADY WHAT THIS IS ABOUT SO-ALSO, I SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES BYEEE
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Talking Online Instead of Talking In Person Beacuse Quarantine Ya'll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867807
Kudos: 8





	Manner Maketh Man || Kingsman GC

**Roxy** has created a chatroom:

**"Please don't judge me, I'm literally bored and sick of quarantine''**

**Roxy** has added **Merlin** , **Charlie** , **Harry** , **Eggsy** , **Ginger Ale** , **Whiskey** and **Percival**

Eggsy: Rox, You're at the manor, right?

Roxy: Yes, why?

Eggsy: Rox, how the hell are you bored there i- 

Roxy: I tried all the things I wanted to do here, it sucked.

Ginger Ale: Child, at least do something productive.

Roxy: You mean going back to sleep then yes I will shortly.

Eggsy: lmao-

Charlie: the fuck

Eggsy: the fuck- how are you still alive

Harry: Eggsy, Darling, no.

Eggsy: But why?

Harry: Because I said so.

Eggsy: Fine.

Roxy: Please one of you cure my boredom-

Roxy: And please tell me if I spelt boredom right.

Charlie: Is she high or something?

Roxy: I will be if one of ya'll don't entertain me

Harry: No. Just no.

Ginger Ale: I'm glad to be in this gc but Roxy, sweetie, go get tf out of your room and do something instead of moping around your room.

Roxy: Would you look at that, I just dialled 420 in the microwave.

Eggsy: ROXY NO-

Charlie: shh, let her finish.

Roxy: Shit Merlin saw me gotta run

Harry: I'm- I think I need to process what's going on in this group chat.

Ginger Ale: I- Eggsy, you need to help your partner there.

Eggsy: omw

Roxy: FiNALLY

Eggsy: Thank me or I'll go turn my car around.

Roxy:thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou

Eggsy: Good God-

Charlie: Okay but, didn't she say she'll get high if one of us doesn't entertain her? 

Eggsy: Yes.

Ginger Ale: I'm aware, yes.

Charlie: Does she have weed

Eggsy: You got me on weed.

Charlie: lol ?

Ginger Ale: good lord-

Roxy: Did Eggsy almost run over one of the agents-

Charlie: he what

Harry: Please tell him that he'll be doing more paperwork at home, which by the way, you should be doing. Merlin will send you the paperwork in an hour or so.

Roxy: but why? I always do the works around here. why can't someone else do it?

Charlie: lmao

Merlin: consider that 40 minutes.

Roxy: wait no-

Merlin: 35

Roxy: god, give me patience

Ginger Ale: Hiya, Merlin. How's your leg doing?

Merlin: Good, thanks to your design.

Ginger Ale: No probs.

Eggsy: okay so uh-

Merlin: What now?

Eggsy: I've got good news and bad news.

Roxy: good news?

Eggsy: gn is the agent isn't hurt but was cussing at me so fuck him

Roxy: and the bad news?

Eggsy; I may or may not have fallen down the stairs and I think I dislocated my knee.

Harry: Lord, please have mercy on this child-

Merlin: for fuck's sake. Roxy, go get Percival and Amelia.

Roxy: Of course, sir.

Charlie: I came as fast as I could. I want every details.

Roxy: girl, check this video out.

[video attached]

Charlie: N I C E

Eggsy: remind me why he's alive again-

Merlin: Well, looks like you'll be staying for awhile

Eggsy: no shit sherlock

Harry: that's more paperwork for you, my dear boy.

Eggsy: no don't call me that I'm not falling for that

Merlin: jfc do that shit in private

Roxy: GUESS WHO FINISHED THE PAPERWORK

Merlin: GUESS WHO HAS MORE PAPERWORK TO DO? :)

Roxy: Paperwork? nah that's my middle name byee

Merlin: children. i work with children


End file.
